I'm Home
by Broe929
Summary: AJ surprises Punk after dropping her title on Raw. One-Shot.


**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's a quick one-shot about AJ taking some time off...enjoy! Oh and it goes without saying: I own nothing!**

* * *

**I'm Home**

* * *

AJ was lying in her hotel room the night before Wrestlemania. She had just finished axxes which was always fun, she loved to interact with the fans who had supported her. She of course was not at the Hall Of Fame and there was a multitude of reasons for that. One reason was Amy Dumas was being inducted and she didn't want to take away from Amy's big moment, people would have loved to have studied her reaction during Amy's speech to see if the two women truly did hate each other. Another reason being all the 'Total Divas' would be there with their leading men and AJ didn't really want to show up without anyone on her arm. With Wrestlemania being in New Orleans her family didn't fly out and she didn't fly any friends in she was kind of on her own, well definitely on her own for a majority of the trip. Tamina and her did some things together but she was spending a lot of time with her cousins. Of course this was going to be the biggest match of her career and she would have loved it if her new fiancé could be there to share in the moment but for obvious reasons he was not. He wasn't completely radio silent when it came to WWE he _had_ been in touch with Vince a few times but they just couldn't come to any kind of agreement. She twirled the huge engagement ring that sat on her left hand around and wondered what he was up to. She knew he was going to the Hawks game the next day with a few friends so he could be seen in public this way fans wouldn't hold out false up that he'd show up. The last few months without him had been absolutely brutal. She didn't realize him leaving would affect her backstage so much. She would be on the receiving end of jokes now all related to Punk of course and she had more than her fair share of blow ups with the 'Total Divas' over the last month that resulted in AJ unfollowing them on Twitter. Of course the most recent run-in she had with talent over Punk was just earlier that day with Wade Barrett.

_"Hey AJ" Wade smiled smugly walking towards AJ who was taking a break from signings_

"_Wade" she replied politely _

"_Just did a little promo over there with Renee, want to know what I said?" Wade asked_

"_Not really but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway" AJ muttered trying to appear as uninterested as possible _

"_I told Renee how I was boycotting Wrestlemania this year because I couldn't be in the main-event" Wade laughed. "Isn't that funny?"_

"_Hysterical" AJ remarked "Here I thought you weren't on the Wrestlemania card because they didn't want you on it" she shot back _

"_Obviously they have overlooked me this year" Wade had started to say "But if I was a such an in demand talent I wouldn't just 'take my ball and go home' I would be honored to be apart of any match" _

"_Great" AJ replied forcing a smile "Maybe next years battle royal they can find a spot for ya!" she said lightly slapping his arm _

"_Right" Wade chuckled "Well I'm going to head off to the hall of fame now, I've got a date and everything"_

"_Oh your mother counts as a date?" AJ questioned _

"_Funny" Wade laughed "Oh and say to your fiancé for me, let him know how much we truly miss seeing that smiling face around"_

"_Oh yea I'm sure he'd love to know that you were asking for him" AJ smirked _

"_I bet he would" Wade laughed shortly "Enjoy your night, I know I will"_

Wade's comments didn't bother her because she had heard these comments many times over the last few weeks but she simply brushed it off and didn't really mention it to Punk mostly because he didn't want to talk about the business. He seemed to really be finished and she respected his decision unlike most of the talent and even Vince seemed to understand where Punk was coming from for the most part even though he didn't like how this all went down. She was starting to think she was the one in need of a break. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her phone vibrating on the table next to her bed. Smiling down at the screen, she answered.

"Hey" AJ greeted sinking her head further into her pillows while she still played around with the ring

"Hi" he replied sweetly "What are you doing?"

"Just hanging around the hotel room" AJ told him

"Alone?" Punk asked

"Yea my new boyfriend left a few minutes ago" AJ teased

"Is he good looking?" Punk asked playing along

"Oh yea he's tall, strong, a true Christian boy as well" AJ rambled "No tattoos or piercing either"

"He sounds like a winner you should marry him" Punk said seriously

"Nah" AJ sighed "He's too much of a goody, goody. He can't handle me if I'm being totally honest"

"Not many men could" Punk said seriously "But seriously you're already in for the night?"

"Yea I just finished my appearances and I've got another one in the morning" AJ told him

"Everyone at the hall of fame?" Punk asked

"Most people yea. Everyone's really excited about Warrior being inducted" AJ said to him

"That's one of the few things I regret about leaving, I would have loved to have seen him get inducted" Punk admitted

"I know" she said with a faint smile even though he couldn't see it "Wade was asking for you tonight"

"Oh really" Punk snorted "I'm sure he's very broken up about me not being around" there was no love loss between Punk and Wade, even before Punk left the two had a bad falling out a year or so ago as it was.

"Seems it" AJ said to him

"I hate that you're sitting up in your room by yourself" Punk told her honestly "You should be enjoying this night"

"I am enjoying it" AJ told him "This is the most relaxed I've been in days. How was your day? What did you do?"

"I hung out with Natalie and Tony caught a movie with them" Punk told her simply

"That sounds so nice and peaceful wish I could have been there" AJ admitted with a yawn

"I wish you were too" Punk replied quickly "So did they mention if you're keeping the title?" this was the only time Punk would ask WWE related questions. He only wanted to know what AJ was going to be doing and that was it.

"Unless they change their minds tomorrow I'm walking out as champion" AJ told him

"Good now I know I can order it" Punk said to her as she chuckled a bit "What? I wouldn't waste the money to watch you lose"

"Well don't watch Raw then" AJ suggested

"What do you mean?" Punk asked

"I'm dropping the title on Raw" AJ informed him "Squash match from what I've heard"

"You're kidding" Punk replied "To who?"

"They said Naomi which I'm all for but I have feeling they're planning something else, bringing up Paige or one of the other girls from NXT" AJ told him

"Almost 300 days as champion and you won't even get to lose it in a real match?" Punk asked more to himself "Classic Vince McMahon"

"Maybe it will be a good story" AJ said positively but Punk just let out a sigh

"I wish I could think the way you could" Punk said to her

"Vince has been really great to me" AJ told him seriously "He's had my back these last few months and if he really wanted to screw me he'd make it drop it to Nattie or Nikki at Wrestlemania, at least I'll get my moment"

"I guess" Punk grumbled "I'm sorry I can't be there to cheer you on"

"I know and it's fine" AJ promised "You'll be watching though right?" even though he said he was she still wasn't sure

"I would not miss your big moment for the world" he promised "So are you scheduled for Smackdown on Tuesday?"

"Yup" AJ said twisting her ring around her finger "Then I'll be home and they gave me Saturday so I can go to Eve and Rener's wedding with you. I just have to fly out Sunday to be at house show for that night"

"Just hearing you talk about all the flying you're going to be doing tires me" Punk admitted "I certainly don't miss that aspect"

"I am tired" AJ admitted "And since I'm so tired if you wanted to go ahead an start unpacking some of things I wouldn't complain. I'm not going to be home for that long" when Punk proposed he had asked AJ to move into his place with him and the week before Wrestlemania she packed up her place and had everything shipped to his.

"I feel funny going through your stuff" he admitted honestly "It's kind of pervy"

"No it's not" she laughed "It's only pervy you start smelling my clothes or something"

"We'll see if I can squeeze it in to my busy schedule" Punk replied sarcastically

"I'm so jealous of you" AJ said seriously

"So take some time off" Punk suggested "I mean the media will eat you alive and probably blame me for it but go for it"

"If I ask for time off now they're going to make me drop my belt tomorrow night instead of Monday" AJ told him and he agreed they would spite her and him like that

"So give it a few weeks then" Punk suggested "Then talk to Vince and tell him you want some time off to move and to start planning the wedding"

"He actually congratulated me" AJ said to him "Hunter didn't though. He's been avoiding me since you walked out"

"I'm sure Hunter figures if he has nothing nice to say he shouldn't say anything at all" Punk said to her "Are you alright?" he asked catching her off guard

"What do you mean?" she wasn't sure where this was coming from

"I know people have been giving you a hard time about me" Punk said to her "And every time I ask you tell me everything is fine"

"Because it is" AJ argued lightly

"I don't want people taking their anger on me out on you" Punk said to her

"They're not" AJ promised

"Then why are you sitting in the hotel room by yourself?" Punk asked "That's not like you"

"I want to be here" AJ said to him "I told you I'm exhausted"

"Ok" Punk said not truly believing it but didn't want to work her up "So what are you doing in your room all by yourself?" he asked

"Well it's funny you should ask because I was just starring at my ring" AJ said to him

"Did the good Christian boy give it to you?" Punk mocked

"Oh no this ring came from a ruggedly handsome young fellow" AJ giggled

"Rugged and young?" Punk questioned "I knew I was marrying you for a reason"

"I can't stop looking at it" AJ admitted happily

"Either can people online" Punk replied

"I don't want to take it off when I'm in the ring I'm proud to be marrying you" AJ told him firmly

"I'm not complaining" Punk said with a laugh "I'm surprised they're letting you wear it though"

"They don't have a choice" AJ told him simply "They can't force me to take my ring off"

"That's my girl" he said proudly

"I really just want to be at home with you" she admitted

"I know" Punk said softly "You'll have a few days though"

"Yea great a few days then back to being on the road alone" AJ sighed "It's sickening to watch Nikki and John or Eva and her strange husband"

"I know" Punk didn't have any words that could fix her feeling "It sucks for you and that's the only thing that makes me feel bad about leaving"

"Don't feel bad I'm a big girl. I've traveled by myself before" AJ told him

"Yea doesn't make me feel any better" Punk said to her "You should get some sleep"

"Yea I suppose" AJ sighed "I love you"

"I love you too" Punk replied "I'll call you tomorrow and make sure you let me know what time to pick you up on Wednesday at the airport"

"Ok but I was thinking of just flying out Tuesday night after the show" AJ told him

"You're going to kill yourself, take the night and rest at least" Punk suggested

"Nah I won't rest until I'm home with you" AJ said to him and she could almost feel him smile

"Alright" Punk said "Goodnight" then hung up

* * *

After her win at Wrestlemania she was furious. She was supposed to win by tapping Naomi's home and steal the win which she felt would keep people talking and either the ref botched the finish or the higher ups told him to call a clean win, either way it didn't end the way she or Naomi for that matter had hoped for. Once she arrived at Raw she was already in a foul mood because she new Naomi wasn't going to be getting her shot at the title like she was promised. AJ and Naomi went way back and if anyone deserved a run it was she and AJ knew the two could have good matches. They had informed AJ earlier that Paige would be pinning her tonight and passing the torch onto Paige wasn't was bothering her it was the fact that Naomi was being completely passed over. Of course most of Naomi's cast mates where whispering how AJ botched the match last night in order to not have to pass the title off to Naomi but she brushed all that off. It was an hour before she was set to go on and she rolled her eyes upon seeing Wade Barrett.

"Hello AJ" Wade smiled

"Got some bad news for me?" AJ mocked lightly

"I think the fact that your fiancé is unemployed and a loser is enough bad news for you" Wade mocked lightly "But I'm getting a match tonight so I guess that's good news"

"Good news for you, bad for the fans" AJ shot back coldly

"You know AJ maybe you should adjust that attitude of yours you're starting to sound a little like that guy that used to work here" Wade laughed

"Up yours Barrett" AJ seethed and stormed past him and almost physically ran over Vince McMahon

"Slow down there" Vince laughed a bit "Are you alright AJ?"

"No I'm not" AJ said surely causing Vince to frown "Can I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course" he said gesturing for her to follow him into his office "What's going on AJ?"

"I know this is really short notice and out of left field but I need some time away" she told him but he didn't seem surprised

"Is everything alright?" Vince frowned

"I just need some time" She repeated

"I'm sure you're under a lot of stress. You're in the process of a big move and your now planning a wedding I understand" Vince said to her "I was expecting this actually"

"He has nothing to do with this" AJ told Vince not wanting him to think Punk was behind this "He doesn't even know I'm asking"

"I figured" Vince smirked "The few conversations we've had he has told me the only reason he hasn't went to the media was because of how much you love it here. You've carried an entire division on your back for a year and you deserve some time off. You've got it"

"Really?" AJ asked

"Really" Vince confirmed "I know it's been hard for you without him here as well and I don't want to see you suffer so much that you walk out, I'm glad you asked me for the time rather than just taking it. If you don't mind missing your rematch you can take off after tonight"

"Really?" AJ asked

"Yea" Vince said to her

"Thank you so much" AJ said feeling relief for the first time in months

"You will be back though, right?" Vince asked

"Of course" AJ promised "I love it here"

"Alright" Vince said to her "Keep this between us though. I'll inform the writers later"

"Ok" AJ agreed

"Have a good match tonight" Vince encouraged

"Thanks again Mr. McMahon" she said quickly then left his office before he changed his mind

* * *

AJ left the next morning and hadn't told Punk about her conversation with Vince she chose to surprise him arriving at home. She caught the earliest flight on Tuesday and took a taxi to her new home. She grabbed her two large suitcases and paid the driver and rang the bell. She had hoped that she arrived home early enough and he was still sleeping and not missed him yet. She didn't even have a key to get in yet…but sure enough the door swung upon and the surprised look on Punk's face was worth the chance she took.

"I'm home" she said simply with a wide grin. He had to shake his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming

"AJ?" He asked stunned but that washed away once she rushed into his arms and snuggled her head into his bare chest

"I've missed you" she whispered

"I've missed you" he challenged slightly then pulled away "What happened?" he asked grabbing one of her bags and leading her into the house "Did you get in trouble?" he saw her promo last night and he was sure calling herself 'the best Diva in the world' did her no favors.

"I asked for time off" She told him happily "And they said yes"

"Really?" Punk asked surprised but smiled

"Yea" AJ nodded "I spoke to Vince right before my match last night and he agreed I could use some time off"

"How much time?" Punk asked

"I don't know yet. I'm supposed to get in touch with him in a few weeks" AJ told him "So I've got some time"

"You're ok with doing this?" Punk asked "This thing with Paige could have been huge"

"My heart wouldn't have been in it" AJ said to him "I don't want to do this feud if I can't be all in"

"And Vince just said ok?" Punk questioned surprised

"Yea I think he was afraid if he didn't he'd burn me out like he did to you" AJ smirked

"Me leaving has paid off somewhat" Punk smiled proudly "Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up at the airport"

"I wanted to surprise you" AJ told him leaning in and reaching up to kiss him

"That you did" Punk said as she slowly pulled away "So what made you ask for the time? I wasn't even sure you'd ask after our talk the other night"

"Little things that were irking me" AJ admitted as they walked into the living room and he followed her onto the couch "The way the match at Wrestlemania was called was one of them and believe it or not Wade Barrett" she said with a laugh "I could go a few weeks without seeing his face or hearing his annoying voice"

"Yea? He's still giving you a hard time?" Punk asked but AJ just shrugged

"Not anymore" AJ told said with a grin

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Punk asked seriously

"Nah he's career path is punishment enough" AJ said causing Punk to let out a laugh "So are you ready to live with me fulltime?"

"I was actually hopping for a few more free nights but you haven't giving me any other options" Punk teased "I guess this is it my bachelor pad has officially become half yours"

"Don't sound so bitter" AJ frowned

"I'm not, I'm really happy to have you here" Punk assured her grabbing her hand and entwining his tattooed fingers with hers

"I hope I didn't disrupt your plans today" AJ said to him

"You were my plans actually" Punk admitted sheepishly "I was going to start unpacking some of your stuff"

"Can we hold off on that for a few days?" AJ asked sighing "I really just want to go upstairs and sleep for like two days"

"Sure you've got plenty of times" Punk smirked "Can I join you?"

"Of course" AJ grinned leaning against the couch "I don't think I could sleep without you next to me anyway I've gotten so used to it"

"Same here" Punk agreed

"You look like you were in a dead sleep when I rang the bell" AJ mocked running her hand over his messy hair

"Because I was dreaming of you" Punk replied smoothly

"Oh yea? And what was I doing in this dream?" she smirked and that's when Punk crawled up her body slightly

"You actually surprised me at home" Punk started as he tucked some loose strands of her hair behind her ear "And then I jumped your bones on the couch"

"This couch?" she asked referring to the one they were lying on

"This very one" Punk confirmed with a nod then kissed her lips sweetly "You weren't wearing this jacket though" he said as he unbuttoned her jacket then helped her out of it

"No?" AJ asked playing along "What was I wearing?"

"Certainly not this shirt" Punk said as he pulled her shirt over head "And I'm pretty sure you weren't wearing these jeans either" he said as unbuttoned the top button and lowered the zipper and that's when AJ hitched a breathe

"Sounds like I wasn't wearing much" AJ noted causing him to grin

"No it wasn't much it was nothing as a matter of fact" Punk informed and she just gave him a slow nod "All of the sudden I'm getting a strange case of déjà vu"

"Mmm" she moaned as he started to kiss her neck

"Welcome home" he whispered against her


End file.
